Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{2}{4} \times -0.2 \times \dfrac{1}{5} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{2}{4} \times 100\% = -50\%$ $ -0.2 \times 100\% = -20\%$ $ \dfrac{1}{5} \times 100\% = 20\%$ Now we have: $ -50\% \times -20\% \times 20\% = {?} $ $ -50\% \times -20\% \times 20\% = 2 \% $